De nuevo en mi vida
by Abewll
Summary: ¿Cómo actuas si ves de nuevo al amor de tu vida tras cuatro años y con un hijo en sus brazos?Pero no un simple hijo, ¡Tú hijo! Una historia donde se mezclan el humor, las lágrimas y los recuerdos de un pasado que de nuevo es presente. DrHr, HPn, BlGn, RnL


**Prólogo**

Caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del Ministerio. Debería haber acabado su turno haría una media hora, pero como Jefe del Escuadrón X de los aurores existían pequeños imprevistos. No había pensado que ese día podría contar con alguno y había quedado con Megan justo a la hora a la que hubiera terminado, por lo que la muchacha llevaría esperando bastante tiempo.

Empujó la puerta estrepitosamente para toparse con un frío y húmedo aire que decoraba apropiadamente el mes de Diciembre que estaba por terminar.

No dudó en aguantar su maletín con las dos piernas mientras sacaba unos guantes negros de piel y se los colocaba pacientemente. Volvió a tomar el maletín con su mano derecha y con la izquierda se ajustó la bufanda de rayas azules y blancas mientras recorría con la mirada las calles que rodeaban al edificio.

Torbellinos de personas se arremolinaban frente a la gran cantidad de tiendas que brillaban bajo grandes carteles navideños. Porque sí, la Navidad estaba cerca, demasiado cerca para el gusto de personas como Harry Potter, que en esos meses tenía que atravesar masas de personas al salir de su trabajo.

Buscó con la mirada a Megan O' Ryan, una bella e inteligente muchacha con la que, tras compartir más de una charla profesional por cuestiones del Ministerio, había comenzado una relación sentimental, un poco torpe y demasiado impersonal, pero una relación al fin y al cabo. La vio apoyada en una farola en la calle de enfrente. Observándola desde lejos, Harry sonrió. Megan era realmente preciosa. Constaba de un rostro dulce y sereno junto con un pelo castaño oscuro con demasiado volumen, lo cual no le gustaba demasiado. Era corresponsal del Profeta en el Ministerio. La había conocido por alguna que otra entrevista que la sonriente chica le había hecho durante ese último año. Se acercó a ella cautelosamente. Era bastante paciente, pero media hora no la perdonaba nadie.

-Lo siento muchísimo Megan-susurró el chico de pronto nada más encontrarse frente a ella.

Observó la expresión de la castaña tan calmada y sosegada, como si realmente esa fuera la hora en la que quedaron.

-No te preocupes-le dijo la chica con aquella voz tan tranquilizante-Yo tampoco he llegado muy puntual que digamos.

-Ya, pero ¿desde cuándo estás aquí?-le preguntó el chico frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos Harry, no hablemos de eso ahora¿no crees?-le reprochó la chica a la vez que le tomaba el brazo con la mano que tenía libre, pues con la otra sujetaba una ancha carpeta-No deberíamos de hablar de cosas insignificantes cuando nos vemos, sino, las pocas horas que pasamos juntos no serán muy productivas que digamos.

-Está bien-suspiró rindiéndose-¿A dónde quieres ir a cenar?

-La verdad es que preferiría que me acompañaras un momento a una tienda para recoger el regalo que encargué para mi hermana la semana pasada-le dijo la chica rápidamente- Perdona pero no tenía otro momento para recogerlo, además te prometo que será muy rápido.

Harry volvió a sonreír. Aún con 24 años, Megan no tenía demasiada confianza o seguridad en sí misma. Parecía tan frágil e insegura. Siempre dudando al hablar.

-No te preocupes-le sonrió el chico-Quizás yo vea también algo para mis amigos; el día de Navidad está a la vuelta de la esquina y no tengo nada ni siquiera pensado.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar en algo-se ofreció la chica.

-Me encantaría-le dijo el, besándola dulcemente-Ahora llévame a esa tienda.

Juntos y tomados de la mano fueron bordeando los grupos de amigos, los padres e hijos, las docenas de parejas que, como ellos, intentaban adelantar la compra de regalos.

Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo. Hacía ya 8 años que había abandonado el cálido lugar que fue su principal hogar, Hogwarts. En ese tiempo habían ocurrido demasiadas cosas importantes, aunque claro, 8 años daban para mucho.

La principal diferencia era que Voldemort había desaparecido. Sí. Una larga sangrienta lucha habían acabado con él, con muchos de sus seguidores y con muchos valientes aurores.

Por lo demás todo seguía igual, o por lo menos sin variar mucho.

Desde que salieron de Hogwarts todos habían seguido sus caminos. Profesionalmente, todos los chicos habían estudiado para ser aurores, menos Blaise, que estudió Medimagia. Y las chicas, Hermione evidentemente trabajaba en el Ministerio, junto con Luna. Ginny era profesora en Hogwarts de Herbología y Pansy, bueno, de Pansy no tenía ni idea, solo que había estudiado Medimagia junto con Blaise, pero no sabía que estaría haciendo en ese momento. Hacía ya unos cuatro años aproximadamente que desapareció de su vida, mejor dicho de la vida de todos.

Personalmente todos seguían igual. Ron y Luna estaban a punto de casarse, Blaise y Ginny no lo estaban pero tenían un hijo, y Draco y Hermione, bueno, ahí estaban, felices, como siempre. Le encantaría añadir en ese lista su nombre y el de Pansy, pero era imposible. Cuando salieron del colegio, todo seguía igual. Todos eran felices y fuertes. Todos lucharon como hermanos y todos superaron las pérdidas. Harry y Pansy continuaron 4 años más, pero a los 21, Pansy se fue. Y verdaderamente Harry no recordada el por qué, o por lo menos no el por qué razonable. Sabía que alguien había dicho algo y Pansy, al parecer lo había creído. Podría haberla seguido, y preguntarle por qué se iba. Pero al pensar que después de 4 años ella no confiaba en el, hizo que el chico se hundiera y se refugiara en su trabajo.

Ahora, habían pasado 4 años y no sabía ni dónde, ni con quien, ni en que trabajaba la que fuera quien el consideraba "la mujer de su vida".

-Mira, ahí es¿a qué es bonita?

Megan irrumpió en sus pensamientos señalando un local iluminado tenuemente por docenas de velas y pequeñas lámparas que surgían del interior.

Al entrar, un aire entre canela y sándalo despejó a Harry e hizo que el chico asumiera el lugar y la época en la que se encontraba.

-Harry, voy a preguntarle al chico que está ahí si esta mi pedido-le dijo la chica-Ahora vengo.

La chica lo dejó solo y él comenzó observando el lugar. La tienda exactamente no se podía categorizar en una especie de tienda concreta, técnicamente, por lo que Harry veía, vendía de casi todo.

Anduvo hacia la zona de lo que parecía se joyería. Quizá a Luna le vendría bien algún detalle para su boda. Todo era bonito y elegante.

Vio un broche de una flor tallada de color azul mar, y pensó que eso le encantaría, sobre todo pensando en que Luna al ser tan supersticiosa, seguramente habría pensado en llevar algo nuevo, algo viejo, algo prestado y algo azul. Eso podría ser lo azul, y realmente ese color le favorecía a la chica. Sí. Definitivamente se lo compraría.

-Harry-lo llamó la chica-Mi paquete estará listo en 5 minutos porque me lo van a envolver. Mira por ahí algo.

El chico volvió a lo suyo, observando joyas. De repente su mirada se paró en un anillo simple pero brillante. Seguramente no habría sido la primera elección de una mujer o de cualquier persona, pues no tenía joyas engarzadas ni nada por el estilo, pero a él le pareció bonito.

-Megan, ven un momento-le dijo el chico, haciendo que la chica fuera a su lado-Dime tu opinión, ese anillo de ahí¿te parece bonito?

La chica tardó bastante en contestar, y mientras pensaba el moreno la había estado observando atentamente.

-Es demasiado simple, pero tiene algo, algo…-comenzó la chica-…algo que lo hace especial.

Harry estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con ella. Le dio las gracias por su comentario y la chica volvió a su puesto dejándolo de nuevo solo mirando el anillo.

Sentía que debía comprarlo, pero¿A quién se lo daría¿A Luna? Ella era más excéntrica. ¿A Ginny? Era más elegante y compleja. ¿A Hermione? Si había un punto medio era Hermione, pero aún así, sabía que el anillo no debía estar en el dedo de su mejor amiga. ¿A Megan? Su relación no implicaba tanto, ni siquiera se habían regalado nada hasta el momento, y aunque el anillo era lo bastante simple como para ser un regalo sin involucrar un compromiso, el lo veía con más importancia. No sabía a quien iba dirigido el regalo, solo sabía que lo compraría y lo guardaría en una caja hasta que llegara la persona a la que se lo daría, aunque quien sabe, quizás el anillo se lo quedara él para siempre.

Minutos más tarde habían salido de la tienda. Llevaba en su mano una bolsa en la que llevaba el broche azul para Luna y el anillo. Le había cedido su maletín a Megan y el llevaba su caja. No pesaba demasiado, pero se había ofrecido a llevarlo.

-¿A quién le piensas regalar el anillo Harry?-le preguntó burlona la chica-¿A Hermione¿A Luna¿A la Sra. Weasley¿A tu futura hija?

Harry la miró sorprendido por la pregunta. Aunque la chica no le prestó atención pues siguió caminando. Pero a él, la pregunta le había cogido desprevenido. ¿A su futura hija? Era extraño y complicado, pero realmente se imaginaba dándole el anillo a una niña rubia y sonriente. Un momento. ¡Rubia¡Por qué era rubia si él era moreno!

No pudo pensar más cuando sintió un tirón del brazo por donde la castaña le tenía cogido.

Se volvió y vio como la castaña había chocado con algo, de ahí el tirón.

Vio una figura agachada para ver como se encontraba otra pequeña. No podía oír nada, pues la persona que estaba agachada le hablaba en voz baja a la otra.

Megan había tropezado con alguien, y seguramente habría sido con la figura pequeña que quizás era un niño.

-Yo, yo, lo siento mucho de verdad-comenzó Megan soltando el maletín, las carpeta y las bolsas para agacharse un poco apoyándose en sus rodillas.-Iba distraída y no veía por donde iba, lo siento muchísimo.

-No te preocupes-dijo la figura levantándose, dejando boquiabierto a Harry y sonriéndole a Megan-No le has hecho daño, solo está asustado.

Megan le sonrió al pequeño niño y se terminó de agachar.

-Hola, soy Megan-le dijo la chica.- ¿Y tú?

El niño, realmente moreno, la miraba desde detrás de las piernas de la chica.

-James-murmuró el chico.

-Pues James, déjame decirte que eres un niño muy guapo. Siento haber chocado contigo. ¿Te he hecho daño?

El niño negó torpemente con la cabeza.

-Yo me voy ya, pero mira lo que tengo por aquí-Megan no paraba de sonreír y sacó un caramelo de su chaqueta.-Toma, para que me perdones.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó indeciso el chico, lo que llamó más la atención de Harry que estaba estático mirando la escena. La madre asintió sonriéndole, por lo que el niño tomó el regalo gustoso-Gracias.

-De nada-le dijo Megan y se levantó-Bueno, de nuevo lo siento, ya nos vamos.

Megan recogió las cosas del suelo y no siguió andando sino fuera porque Harry seguía en la misma posición.

-¿Harry?

El moreno no le contestó, por lo que Megan se colocó frente a su rostro, pero Harry no la miró. Su mirada iba dirigida hacia el niño.

-¿Harry¿Estás bien?

Megan miró también al niño sin saber que era lo especial que hacía que el moreno no apartase su mirada de él. También miró a la mujer. Era joven, y muy guapa. Su pelo era rubio, pero no sabía la longitud pues estaba arremetido bajo un gorro de lana azul. Sinceramente, no entendía el por qué de la actitud de Harry. El niño no tendría más de 5 años y se veía que era moreno por los mechones negros que asomaban por su frente, pues al igual que su madre llevaba un gorro, solo que de un azul más oscuro. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de todo era los ojos tan grandes y verdes que tenía el niño. Era tan profundos que intimidaba mirarlos.

-Harry¿los conoces?

Megan vio como la mujer y el niño también miraban fijamente a Harry, aunque mas la mujer.

Megan ya comenzaba a asumir que sí los conocía de algo.

-¿Harry?-dijo tirando de la chaqueta de Harry pero sin apartar la mirada de las dos personas-¿Quiénes son?

La mujer rubia posó su mirada sobre ella durante unos segundos y le sonrió.

-¡Harry!-exclamó Megan-¡Quién es ella¡Quien es el!

No estaba asustada, solo sabía que la respuesta a esas preguntas no le iba a gustar nada.

-Es…-comenzó Harry indeciso llamando la atención de Megan. Por fin hablaba-…es… ¿Es mi hijo!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
